Reflections on Love Part 1: AshleyCarlos
by SweetSas
Summary: The story will contain the lovelife of Ashley Hammond with 3 different boyfriends. Most of the time fluff! part 1: AshleyCarlos: First Love
1. The Beach

**Reflections on Love**

Part 1: Ashley/ Carlos : First Love

Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine…I'm a poor student, what do you expect? Only the plot and 'Wendy', Justins date, is mine!

A/N: This is my first PRIS-fic, so please be nice! Criticism is good though, I can learn from that. Oh yeah and I'm Dutch, so don't shoot me if there are some grammar faults in my stories

A/N 2: This is part 1 of the story 'Reflections on love' and it's an Ashley/Carlos fanfic. I know that not many of you like this couple, but it's necessary for the last part of the story that Ashley will have two other boyfriends before Andros. So please no 'you should write A/A' reviews, I will, promise. Because I didn't want to create two unknown boyfriends, I chose the two guys that Ashley likes the most, Andros will be in the final part, don't worry. They're my favourite couple. Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 1: The Beach**

It was the moment he saw her, he knew she was going to change his life, thought Carlos, looking at his girlfriend, who was dozing next to him on a blanket.

It was a warm afternoon in July and they spent the day together at Angel Grove Beach. She accidentally bounced into his life, now more than a year ago, when they were both attacked by piranathrons. After that incident, their lives would never be the same again.

They became power rangers, and after awhile, they started dating. The sparkling between the soccer player and the cheerleader developed not only in a strong friendship, but also a relationship. The two of them fought back to back in battle, hung out together and even went a couple of times on a 'double date' with their best friends and team mates TJ and Cassie.

She was everything he looked for in a girl: she was beautiful, as well from the outside as from the inside. But when Carlos looked at Ashley, laying next to him in a tiny yellow bikini, her perfect body sunny-brown and a content smile on her soft face, he knew only too well that already half of the boys at Angel Grove High were jealous of him because Ashley's looks, let alone combined with her loving, caring and bouncy personality.

He couldn't resist putting a strand of her hunny coloured hair behind her ears, which caused Ashley to stir and look up in Carlos' warm brown eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" he said, gently touching her cheek.

"S'okay" mumbled Ashley, stretching her arms and legs and then snuggled closer to him.

"Well, now you're awake, what do you think of an ice cream?" Carlos asked, propping up on one elbow.

"That would be nice" Ashley smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, I'll be right back! Strawberry huh?" the Hispanic boy asked, standing up.

"Yes please!' she answered, waving to him when he walked away, heading to the ice cream stand on the boulevard.

Ashley gazed after her boyfriend. She was so lucky: she had a nice, warm family, she was a power rangers, had great friends…and Carlos. She knew she was lucky having her best friend as her boyfriend. He was smart, funny, caring, sporty and, she thought, seeing his brown muscled body and black hair, absolutely gorgeous. And it even worked out well in the team, the whole team was dating a team member (except Justin), and so far, everything went perfect. Ashley thought it was because they were all very aware of the risks of being a power rangers, the risks they took every single day. But they were young and lived by the moment.

Suddenly, a woman in a pink tanktop bikini jumped next to her on the blanket.

'Earth to Ashley, Earth to Ashley!" shouted Cassie Chan cheerfully, waving her hand in front of her best friends face.

Ashley caught the hand. "What? Oh I'm sorry, hey Cas!" she smiled.

"Where's that loverboy of yours?" Cassie asked, looking around, searching for a sign of Carlos.

"He's going to get ice creams! And where is your loverboy?" Ashley teased back immediately.

"He's coming with Justin" Cassie said, putting some aftersun on her shoulders.

The whole 'Loverboy' thing was a private joke between the two girls. It hadn't anything to do with the criminal 'loverboy's, who dragged their girlfriends into prostitution.

It was just a nickname for Carlos and TJ. Cassie and Ashley, as best friends, shared most of there secrets with each other. First date, first kiss and also their first time, for Cassie half a year ago and for Ashley only a month ago. From the time they new that from each other, they called each others boyfriends their 'loverboy's' (behind TJ's and Carlos' back of course).

Ashley thought of that night, only a month ago, where she and Carlos became lovers. That night in May, she and Carlos were relaxing in Ashley's parents backyard after a BBQ with TJ. Justin and Cassie. They were home alone and sat gazing at the stars on a blanket. Gazing at the stars turned out into a make out session and even to a new step in their young lives. It was just as perfect as she had imagined it would be. Carlos was as loving and caring with her as he could and she'd trusted him totally.

"Ash? Are you even listening to me?" Cassie gave Ashley a soft poke between the ribs.

"What? Sorry Cassie, I'm listening. TJ's coming with Justin. Oh, there they are! Ashley pointed, glad to change the subject.

TJ and Justin were coming to their blanket together with Carlos, their hands full of ice creams.

"Hey guys!" she greeted her friends cheerfully.

The five friends spent the whole afternoon at the beach, swimming, joking and playing beachvolleybal.

At four o'clock, Cassie gave Ashley a hard shove, pointed at her watch and than they both grabbed their stuff.

"Wow, what's going on?" Justin asked surprised, seeing the two girls pack their stuff as whirlwinds.

"Duh! Tonight is prom night!" Ashley said happily, turning to an astonished Carlos and giving him a short kiss on the mouth.

"We have to get ready bye!" Cassie said, giving TJ a quick peck on the cheek, messing up Justin's hair and then she hastily walked away with Ashley.

"What?" exclaimed Carlos. "It's four fifteen, we're picking them at nine! Where do they need four ours for?"

TJ sighed "Girls will be girls" and Justin nodded. He was going to the prom for the first time, with Wendy, a girl from his class, and she was probably busy getting ready by now.

TBC

A/N: This first chapter is an early birthday present for DarkHonda! She will be turning 17 tomorrow! Happy Birthday Tal:)

I know the chapter is short, but I'll update soon. This A/C part will only contain 3 chapter: This one, the next and the epilogue. Please be nice and review :)


	2. Prom Night

**Chapter 2: Prom Night**

**Review responses: **Thanks for the reviews, only five now, but I think it's due to the fact that it is an A/C story and it's my first fic, so people don't know me as writer yet.

**_AH/AY: _**Thanks :) and thanks for you help too! Stupid mistakes, I know

**_Phantom Rogue:_** As I already said to you on MSN, I hate Andros/Cassie fics…there isn't anything between them! So don't be afraid, I swear I never gonna write that! Thanks for you help by the way :) And yeah, this chapter is called 'Prom Night' so the whole chapter is about the prom….have fun!

**_Darkhonda_**: Yeah, it is strange…but as I already said, it's necessary! Well, I'm sorry but this the chapter before the epilogue. Is just want to go on with the story and jump quickly to the A/Z part, cause Andros is more in there! Maybe after the story, I'll write a longer A/C one.

**_Star Fata_**: Thanks a lot, glad you like it! And thanks for the remark, I didn't knew it and I fixed it right away!

**_Piper xox Leo_**: Thanks! You have to wait a little for that, first I have to typ the epilogue and part 2 on paper, and next Friday I go to France for 10 days, but after that, you'll find out ;)

At Ashley's place, the girls said a quick hello to Ashley's parents and brother Jeff and then rushed to Ashley's room. Cassie putted a CD in Ashley's CD player and then they started: Showering, washing their hair, shaving legs, painting nails, drying hair, make-up and eventually dress. They even managed to dinner between drying hair and putting on make-up!

"Cassie, could you please help me in my dress?" asked Ashley, only dressed in a yellow strapless bra and yellow thong.

"Of course!" Cassie helped her friend, but couldn't resist the temptation of teasing Ashley.

"Well, I certainly hope Carlos will be able to get you out of that dress at night"

Ashley, now dressed, gave her friend a mock glare, but returned quickly

"I don't think he's going to have trouble with that. On the other hand, I don't think TJ is going to have trouble with yours" she said, pointing at Cassie's cute, but short pink dress with spaghetti straps.

Cassie had her hair up in a bun and wore pink sandals with a little heel. Ashley wore a revealing pale yellow, ankle long dress. Cassie did her hair, it was now hanging on her shoulders in soft, big curls. She had golden earrings and a necklace and was wearing yellow high heels.

At half pas eight, the girls sprayed a little perfume on and went downstairs, where Ashley's parents and brother were watching TV. They immediately looked up when the girls entered the living room.

"Wow, you two look gorgeous" Jeff said, staring at his little sis and her friend.

"Oh honey" Ashley's mother said, looking at her beautiful daughter with tears in her eyes.

"They grow up so fast" she whispered to her husband, who was standing beside her with an arm around her shoulders.

After Mrs. Hammond took several pictures of the girls, they heard the sound of two different claxons outside. They said goodbye and then left the house.

In front of the cars, TJ and Carlos stood waiting for their girlfriends. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw Ashley walking to him. She looked like an angel in a revealing, yellow dress, he thought.

"You look beautiful" he said softly, kissing her and giving her a quick but loving embrace.

"Thanks. So do you" Ashley blushed. Carlos did look very handsome in his suit, his hair in a ponytail.

TJ and Cassie left in TJ's car. They would meet each other in front of the school. Carlos gently helped Ashley in the car, where Justin and his date were already sitting on the backseat.

"You look stunning Ash!' complimented Justin.

Wendy nodded. "yeah, what a cool dress!"

"Thanks! You two look great too!' smiled Ashley.

In ten minutes, they were at school. TJ and Cassie were already waiting on the parking place.

Carlos gently helped her out of the car, offered her his arm and they walked to the entrance. Ashley couldn't help but giggle when she saw Justin and Wendy lead the way. Justin looked very cute in his suit, he looked not only more mature, but he behaved like it too! That was so un-Justin like that she really had to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Carlos asked her, looking at her smiling face.

"It's just…Justin is only in the 1st grade, but when he's wearing a suit, he acts like a grown up gentleman" she whispered giggling in his ear.

"Yeah, I think I have to remind him at the end of the night, when he walks Wendy home, that he's only fourteen!" Carlos joked and they entered the school.

Ashley slapped him playfully.

"No way, I think he knows he's _way_ to young for that!"

"What do you mean with 'that'?" asked Carlos innocently.

Ashley rolled her eyes and shoved him a little. "You know what I mean Carlos Vargas"

Carlos winked at her and grinned at that comment.

The school was already very crowded. People were dancing, chatting and drinking. The six of them let their picture taken and then walked into the crowd. Soon, they were accompanied by friends from Carlos' soccer team, TJ's basketball team and some friends of Ashley and Cassie.

TJ and Ashley went to get drinks at the bar. It was so crowded, Ashley let TJ lead the way. The only thing she had to do was putting her hand in TJ's, like they always did when it was crowded when they went out. She had to laugh though, TJ with his muscled body walking in front of her like a bodyguard.

Finally, they arrived at the bar. Many people were waiting for their drinks.

"Well, this is your part!" TJ laughed at her, pointing at the closest bartender.

Ashley rolled her eyes at him. The bartender TJ pointed at, was Mark, a guy from her Spanish class, who had the hots for her for a long time. He always flirted with her, even he knew she was with Carlos. Ashley never responded to his advances, but it made Carlos furious that the guy still tried to chat up his girl. But, if she wanted to get their drinks fast and didn't wanted to wait a long time, she just had to play along.

She gritted her teeth, shot a glare at TJ, who was watching with an evil grin on his face, and pushed her self in the sight of Mark.

"Hey Ashley!" she heard him shout immediately. She now pushed her self to the bar.

"Hey Mark! Can I order something?" she asked smiling, leaning a bit over the bar so she could hear him.

"Man Ashley, you look incredible!" Mark said, putting his hand on her shoulder, looking at her from head to toe, his gaze lingered a moment longer at her décolleté.

Ashley noticed it too and had to suppress the urge of slapping him in the face and yelling "My eyes are here jerk!". But she didn't.

"Thanks!" she smiled again. "Can I order something now?"

"You always my dear!" Mark laughed, winking at her. "What can I get you?"

Ashley ordered the drinks and left quickly, after handing TJ one of the two trays with drinks.

"Sorry Ash, but it's the only way to get our drinks quickly!" TJ shouted grinning at her, leading the way once more.

"Yeah, you just better NOT tell Carlos about it!" Ashley shouted back, when they made they're way to their friends.

After the drinks, Ashley grabbed Cassie's hand. "Come on, let's go dancing" "You got it!" Cassie shouted back, heading to the dance floor with Ashley. She wasn't a great dancer like Ashley, but she did it pretty well and she enjoyed it anyway.

Soon, she and Ashley were dancing at several songs, several music styles.

Ashley felt a tingling feeling in her stomach, the feeling she always had when she was dancing in the crowd, on her favourite music. She loved dancing, she loved the prom, she loved her friends, she loved everything that night.

Carlos was talking with one of his soccer pals, but he looked over the boys shoulder, his eyes were fixed on Ashley, dancing. _She was beautiful_, he thought. He never felt this way about a girl. When he saw her like that, dancing in that revealing dress, a wide smile on her face, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Then, another friend joined them, and Carlos had to pay attention to the conversation.

After half an hour dancing, Cassie and Ashley went back to Carlos and TJ.

"Hey!" Ashley greeted Carlos, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a short kiss.

"Hey Bonita! Done dancing?" he said, wrapping his arms firmly around her petit waist.

"Yeah, but not for long!" she smiled happily. "I'm thirsty!"

"Well, I'm going to get you a drink then!" Carlos said

"Thanks sweety! Another cocktail thingy please!" she said

Carlos waved in response and headed to the bar. _I hope he doesn't run into Mark_ thought Ashley, when she walked to chat with TJ.

In 10 minutes, she saw Carlos coming back with the drinks, an angry look on his face. Ashley exchanged glances with TJ.

"Oh oh…" she muttered

Carlos came to them and handed Ashley her glass. "Arrrgh!" he said angrily. "That son of a Mark Jennings! Always making sexist remarks about Ashley" he was still trembling with rage.

"Calm down man, what did you do?" TJ asked.

"The same you would do if he said such things about Cassie! I threw my drink in his face and tolled him that next time he said something like that, he wouldn't be so lucky!"

Ashley sighed. "I'm glad you didn't hit him, he would be so satisfied if you'd be thrown out the school!"

"Yeah, that's the only reason why I didn't!" Carlos answered, still angry.

"What did he say that makes you so angry?" Cassie wanted to know

"I'm definitely not gonna repeat that" Carlos said, with a sideway glance at Ashley.

Ashley laid her hand on his chest, she felt his heart pounding furiously at the anger inside him.

"Carlos, whatever he said, it doesn't matter!" she said, looking in his eyes. "I love you and you love me, that's what matters!"

Carlos looked back, in her concerned, loving brown eyes, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soft on the mouth. The kiss became passionately in seconds, and after a while, it dimmed on Ashley that they were in the school, so she drew back. Carlos smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Come on guys!" exclaimed Ashley suddenly, when the tunes of 'I like it' from Narcotic Thrust started. (A/N: mail me if you want the song or the lyrics)"This is such a great song!"

Ashley and Cassie practically dragged TJ and Carlos to the dance floor. The guys rolled their eyes to each other, but eventually gave up.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Ashley and they danced along. Ashley wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck and let the music take her away. Carlos, as a real Hispanic, danced very good.

After a couple of songs, they changed partners. Ashley danced with TJ on 'Mas Que Nada', and after a couple of enjoyable dances with TJ, she dragged Justin to the dance floor.

"Ash…please, don't do this to me!" Justin grinned.

"Come on Justin, It's fun!" she gasped in surprise when Justin suddenly wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and leaded the dance!

It was a wonderful night, TJ shot many photo's with his camera, and at two a.m., they finally went home.

TJ and Cassie would bring Justin and Wendy home. Ashley would stay at Carlos' place that night. Cassie mimed 'Call me!' to Ashley, and then they drove away.

Two hours later, Ashley was sleeping, her head laying at Carlos' bare chest and his arm firmly around her naked waist.

Carlos was still laying awake, totally content and happy with Ashley in his arms. Yes he thought…..This was perfect…and with that though, Carlos Vargas fell asleep, with a smile on his face

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like it! Oh yeah: the whole 'holding hands' thing between TJ and Ashley walking to the bar, is something my friends and I always did on our school prom, when it was very crowded!


	3. Epilogue: The break up

**Chapter 3: Epilogue: The Break-up**

Review Responses:

**_AH/AY:_** Yes you were right, this is the moment you were waiting for! Glad you liked it

**_Star Fata_**: Yeah, Mark's a jerk…but Carlos was cute, wasn't he! Maybe Mark will appear once in part 2 or 3…yeah I think he will! Glad you liked the other characters!

**_Piper xox Leo_**: I'm glad you understand the 'hand thing'…I had to write it, I mean, do you see Ashley wrestling through the crowd with two trays with drinks in her hands! Well, I didn't managed to do it so…. ;) Thanks for the review, I'm so happy you like it! Oh yeah, and if you want to know who will be Ash's boyfriend in part 2, check my profile, there's a hint in there

**_Tal:_** Yeah, the next pairing will be very funny :) And yeah, this is the epilogue…I didn't think Carlos was weird…maybe a little…but when watching PRIS, I thought more about how hot he is…blushes winks

**_Phantom Rogue_**: Yaaaay :) I know that is one of the best compliments I can get from you! Proms are cool, Mark is a jerk and Carlos is cute sometimes! Well, here's the end…enjoy!

**A/N:** I love A/N and smilies, you probably already figured that out ;) This is it…the epilogue:) Thanks for you reviews, I'm so glad you think my first two chapters were good:) Well, You have to wait a little for part 2…..first I have to think what I'm going to do with that part…then write it, then type it and Friday I'm leaving to France for 10 days…… so please have patience! I'm gonna miss you all …:(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah it was perfect…But not for long.

In the three months after the happy Prom Night, everything and everyone had changed. The power chamber had been destroyed and TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Justin lost their powers. They said goodbye to Justin, were blasted into Space, met alien Andros and became power rangers again.

_Also the relationship between him and Ashley had changed _Carlos thought, gazing at the stars in the observatory…the stars….another memory popped into his head, but he suppressed it, it was too painful to think about _that_

They got used to their relationship, it wasn't 'exciting' anymore, there were no 'sparks' anymore after the one year of their relationship. _At least, that was how Ashley felt_, he thought bitterly.

He agreed in breaking up, but he still felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw the yellow ranger. Another image in his head.

_Ashley as cheerleader, on the side of the soccer field _

_Ashley and Carlos laughing in school, walking hand in hand_

_Ashley and Carlos together with TJ and Cassie in the movie theatre, making out in the dark when TJ and Cassie were distracted_

_Ashley and Carlos sparring_

_Ashley, who dragged him into a shopping spree. Carlos looking how the beautiful girl showed several outfits for him_

_Ashley sleeping on the beach next to him_

_Ashley dancing in her revealing yellow dress at the prom_

_He and Ashley kissing at the prom_

_The night after the prom_

But that was no more.

Last night, he and Ashley had a long, long talk. They decided that if they were able to stay best friends during their relationship, they were able to stay best friends after it too. Cause Ashley really didn't wanted to loos her best friend, she felt already bad enough about the whole break-up thing.

Carlos felt the same. He wouldn't want to break-up with Ashley, he was still in love with her, but he didn't want to loose her as his friend.

But now, one day after the break up, he couldn't see him with another girl than Ashley. He had to suppress the urge of touching her, hugging her, kissing her.

He knew that they could do it. He also knew that the reason behind the break-up wasn't his fault, Ashley assured him that. It were her feelings. They had a wonderful time together, the best time in her life so far, Ashley convinced him.

Carlos sighted. He didn't noticed that a single tear slipped down his cheek. All those happy memories……

He hadn't noticed that Ashley stood in the observatory door, for a long time already. At the sight of her now ex-boyfriend, she felt her heart aching. She still loved Carlos, but she wanted to move on, meet new people.

Her feelings had changed, she wasn't over Carlos yet, but it didn't felt 'right' anymore. And she refused to lie to Carlos each time he said 'I love you' and she said 'I love you too', but didn't knew if that was still true.

Although the thought had crossed his mind, Carlos didn't thought that Ashley broke up with him because of Andros.

Carlos didn't knew it, but he was right. _Andros wasn't the main reason of her decision_, Ashley thought. She was charmed by him, that was obvious, but Andros was still so cold and harsh to her, that she hadn't any illusions of having a relationship with their stubborn leader.

Not that she didn't want to, oh no, it was just very obvious to her that Andros didn't even wanted to be friends with her, let alone more….

Her time with Carlos was great. He was a perfect boyfriend, yes, he was jealous some times, but who wasn't? She never regretted a single thing she did with Carlos. She was happy her first time was with someone she loved and completely trusted.

Ashley really didn't wanted to loose Carlos. After all, he was still her best male friend.

She sighted softly. She just hoped that things would work out well for both of them, and that they managed to stay friends.

And with that last thought and one last glance at Carlos, she headed to bed.

**The End!**

A/N: Sorry, this is the end of **_Reflections on Love part 1_**! It's short, I know, but I want to move on with part 2 and 3. Thanks to the 5 persons that reviewed :) You're the best, I'm so happy that you like my first story. Please R & R!


End file.
